Pride of One's Heart
by CrescentMoon90
Summary: Sheena confronts Lea while he heals from his fight with Efreet. One-shot. Lea (Axel)/Sheena


**Well, I finally completed this one-shot. Just something I wanted to write about a pairing I began to like since last year:**

**Lea (AKA Axel)/Sheena Fujibayashi**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Remember, I own nothing.**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"You idiot! What did you expect would happen when you made Efreet mad?!"

"Hey, that…thing didn't want to train me and he could've helped improved my ability!"

"By pissing him off?!"

_BAM!_

"Ow!"

Sheena Fujibayashi smashed her fist against Lea's head, knocking him off the bed. Her light brown eyes were narrowed to tiny slits with the looks of fire in them, and her fists were clenched tightly. At the moment, she didn't care about the blistery burns that covered his torso and arms. She didn't care as he writhed in pain on the floor, throwing her a fierce glare. It was his actions that caused the injuries. Without her knowledge, Lea went to the Triet Ruins to convince the Summon Spirit of Fire—Efreet—to train him. Before she knew it, he came back to her village with severe burns and barely conscious.

It was all she could do to keep herself from smashing her fists against him repeatedly. Instead, she unclenched her fist and ran her fingers through her black bangs. "_Baka_, _baka_, _baka_…" She mumbled, shaking her head.

Lea's emerald green eyes narrowed to a glare. A painful groan escaped from his lips as he staggered to his feet. "…You…bitch…what the hell was that for?!" He exclaimed, leaning against the bed. "That hurt!"

"You know EXACTLY why, Lea!" She retorted, removing her hand. "You thought if you could piss Efreet off enough, he would TRAIN you?"

"Hey, I figured if I fought him like you guys did, and WON, he would train me!...Just a minor setback…"

"CLEARLY…"

Sheena rubbed her head as it began to throb in annoyance. She should've expected this from him. She knew him for five months now, ever since he came to Aselia with Riku and Sora to seal their world's Keyhole. They worked with her, Lloyd, and the others in order to stop the Hearltess from swallowing the world's heart, almost at the cost of her own insanity. He reminded her of Zelos…except he was cockier and somewhat reckless. Scratch that, he was REALLY reckless. It annoyed her to no end how reckless he truly was and cocky…and his fight with Efreet proved it.

With a small sigh, she took a couple steps away from him. She watched him climb back in the bed with a groan from his wounds. Her arms folded across her chest as she sat at the foot of his bed. "…Why didn't you let me talk with him?" She slowly asked. "I was the one who made the pact with him; he could've trained you without much trouble."

He rolled his eyes slightly. "Uh huh, don't overrate yourself, summoner girl." He said, crossing his own arms while his emerald gaze met with her own light brown gaze. Then, he grinned at her. "'Sides, I still have a way with people to see my way. Got it memorized?"

"…Like insults?"

"Like showing that I'm a guy looking to better himself to protect his friends." He casually replied, placing his hands behind his head. "ESPECIALLY if I want their help. While you remain silent about getting help at times…"

Sheena gave him a look at the comment, but then she looked away. "…I get help…"

He scoffed. "Hence the "at times" part." He reminded her.

She clenched her fists slightly. _Dammit, he's right…_She thought in annoyance. Her eyes flickered toward him before she asked, "So your way to get help is to…insult and get them angry, correct?" She arched an eyebrow. "…Y'know, Lea, there is such thing as asking _nicely_. That's how Yen Sid began to train you."

"…"

This time, it was Sheena who smirked slightly. "Efreet is prideful, like you. But even he would give help if asked, if given a reason to. AND if you came to me, I could've talked to him for you." It felt good to get the upper hand on him from time to time. They always tried that every time they were together, like it was some sort of a friendly routine between them. And she found him cute from his reaction…

…_Wait, why do I keep thinking that?_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dammit, she's right…_Lea thought in annoyance. However, he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of being right. He crossed his arms and turned his head slightly, almost like a stubborn child. It was almost a normal routine between the two, since they met each other during his mission that led him to Aselia. For a moment, his eyes flickered back at her, taking in her form. Despite their bickering, not even he could deny her beauty and kindness, which hid underneath her stubbornness.

Softly, a sigh escaped from his lips while he glanced at the ceiling. "…Well, what can I say? I'm just a stubborn person." He admitted. Then, he looked at her and grinned. "A trait you like about me, right? It's the reason you stick around me."

"…I-I stick around because if I don't, you might get yourself killed." She retorted. Her voice stammered slightly, and his grin grew slightly with the blush that crept upon her face. "B-Besides, I think you get yourself injured just so I have to treat you!"

"Ha! As if!" _…Oh great, now I am taking Xigbar's lines! _He groaned mentally before he shook his head. "You just enjoy treating me!"

"Do not!"

Both of them leaned closer, with their faces inches from each other. Electricity almost sparked between them, while Lea merely kept his grin on his face. "…Y'know, if you let me face Efreet again…I can show you that I can win." He joked. He lifted up one finger and poked her nose slightly. "I'm up there with our two Keybladers, and once my fire ability is stronger, I become even stronger to protect people like you. Got it memorized?"

She arched an eyebrow. "People like me? You said you wanted to get stronger so you can protect your friends."

"Exactly my point. My friends are the ones I care about, more than anything else. I protect the people I care about. Which means…" He didn't know why, but he felt his hand brush against her cheek. He almost expected her to hit him. "I want to get stronger so I can protect you. Especially you."

When she heard that, her eyes widened in surprise, and the blush on her face turned redder. Even his own face turned red while he nervously chuckled. _Wow…I can't believe I just said that…am I that cliché?_

For several moments, they stared each other without any more words spoken between them. They simply stared into each other's eyes. Lea gulped slightly, breathing in deeply. Suddenly, he closed the gap between…and placed his lips upon hers lightly. A shiver shot through his body from his action, and his heart leapt to his throat. He couldn't believe he did that; maybe admitting that he cared for her triggered it, or maybe he was truly being an idiot like she thought he was. Either way, he did it and now he just waited for a reaction…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

If there was one thing that she didn't expect to happen, it was being kissed by the man who drove her crazy. Sheena's eyes reached the size of saucers while she felt his lips upon hers. Her body froze into place, and her body felt almost rubbery. She could almost feel her heart pound against her chest; it felt like it was going to break its way through. The blood rushed to her face even more, before she slowly found herself returning the kiss.

It only lasted for a second, because she quickly backed away and jumped to her feet. "I…I gotta go." She quickly said, keeping her gaze to the ground.

"…Yeah…" He mumbled, watching her calmly while his face matched her own.

She merely nodded before she hurried out the door. She didn't stop to think, nor did she try to comprehend what just happened. At least, not until she reached outside. With the sun beaming down on her, Sheena leaned against the post for support. Her light brown eyes gazed at the ground, and her legs shook. _…He…He kissed me…_She thought, finding the words to describe what had happen.

Softly, she placed her hand over her heart. _Who would've thought…?_

Sheena didn't utter a word about it for the rest of the day, but the villagers couldn't help but notice the large smile that graced her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Probably not my best one, but I did enjoy writing the interaction between the two. I would like to write an actual story for this pairing, so if you like it, keep an eye out! Read and Review!**

**God Bless!**


End file.
